The NCIS-Verse Collection
by Proseac
Summary: This is a collection of all the previously-unpublished fics I've written for NCIS-Verse challenges on LJ and Dreamwidth. I figured it was about time I put everything all in one place. It's a total grab bag, so check 'em out, and let me know what, if anything, you like out of this lot. I'm giving this a General genre because it's all over the map. Warning: there is a bit of Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 'Pride and Paradox'  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gibbs POV with Team  
**Word Count:** 1,042  
**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Two years ago, he was too proud to say anything. Today, he's too proud not to. Episode tag for 4x3 _Singled Out_ and 6x16 _Bounce_. Written for the **ncis_verse** Mini-Round Challenge #2.

* * *

"You should be proud of him."

Gibbs sets the bourbon down on his workbench and winces, as Jenny's voice echoes in his head. It's been almost three years since they shared that conversation in Observation, watching Tony and Ziva grill Calvin Hopper about his stolen car. He remembers feeling somewhat bemused at the time by Jenny's prodding. It's no secret that Gibbs is a man of few words; he's never been one to share his feelings. Besides, Tony was only doing what he was expected to do. Praise has always been something best reserved for the most outstanding performance...and for Abby.

Over the last couple of days though, with the implementation of Rule 38, Gibbs' eyes have been opened.

He supposes that on some level, he's known for a long time that DiNozzo was maturing, developing into a superb NCIS agent – a man any team would gladly follow and respect. Why had he been so reluctant to tell him so? He remembers the somewhat caustic remark he made at the time. He'd tried to couch it as a joke, but if he's honest with himself, it was deliberately condescending...

"Oh. Trust me. When DiNozzo thinks he's ready for his own team, you'll know about it. Hell, the whole world will know about it!"

What irony. It was several months later that he'd learned of the offer Tony had turned down. A career-limiting move...and for what? To watch over his boss, the man who'd come back and bumped him out of the big chair. He'd never have believed Tony was capable of that kind of self-sacrifice, never mind keeping it completely under wraps, even when McGee used his demotion as the cruellest of insults against him. Just one more indication that the kid had grown up.

And yet, Gibbs also knows there's still a needy little boy inside of Tony too. It's the part of him that never received any validation as a child; the part that's never quite sure he's doing well, no matter how cocky and self-assured he might appear to the rest of the world. And it's _that_ part of Tony that died a little when Gibbs came back; he sees it now. If only he'd followed Jen's advice back then, DiNozzo might have had the confidence to take Rota. Who knows where he'd be by now?

He takes another gulp of his drink, and ponders the team dynamic that he's witnessed over the past couple of days. It's not what he might have expected.

As Senior Field Agent, Tony garners little respect from Ziva; taunts and insults are tossed around like a basketball on a routine basis. Not so since he began leading this investigation. Suddenly, she's showing him respect...admiration, even. She eagerly participates in his "campfires", and she's at the top of her game, trying to impress him with her skills and enthusiasm.

McGee, on the other hand...well, Gibbs had sensed the shift almost as soon as he returned from Mexico. Once Tim had a taste of the more senior role, he would never again be satisfied with being the Probie. Nor, it seems, with taking orders from Tony. It's not that Tim dislikes him, really; but McGee's always been ambitious, and now that he's found his footing, he no longer sees Tony as the icon he used to look up to. He seems to be taking every available opportunity this case affords to slight DiNozzo, and it makes Gibbs uncomfortable to be the unwilling object of McGee's diverted attention.

Given the circumstances, there's nothing much Tony can do to address the insubordination. It's up to him, Gibbs realizes. It'll have to wait until after the case is wrapped up, though – the last thing DiNozzo needs right now is Gibbs intervening when he's not supposed to be running the show. He should have said something a long time ago. It's quite abruptly all becoming clear, as if a veil has been lifted from his face. He eyes the glass in his hand suspiciously. Maybe it's just the bourbon talking?

* * *

Renny Grant is missing...in all likelihood, abducted by the third embezzler. And Tony's losing his cool. Gibbs is acutely aware that his presence puts additional pressure on DiNozzo that wasn't there when he led the team before, but that's no excuse for yelling at Ziva. It's time to intervene, before Tony loses control of the team. What's needed right now is a calming voice...time for a "campfire".

"...now you're making it right...and me proud." There. That wasn't so hard, was it? It actually feels good to finally tell Tony what's been on his mind for the past two days. He's on a roll, might as well keep going. "You've been doing...a hell of a job, Anthony." Ok, better not get carried away. He didn't mean for this to be a pep talk; more like a reality check. "Until about three minutes ago. Get your head on right." "Trust your gut."

Damn straight, he's proud. When Tony regains his composure and gets right down to business with the evidence Abby's brought him, Gibbs simply can't contain the smile that erupts on his face. The gleam in Tony's eye tells him all he needs to know – he's won him back. The kid finally knows he's got the stuff. It's the validation he's been desperately seeking for years; the validation Jenny had urged Gibbs to express over two years ago.

Well, better late than never.

* * *

Tony bursts into Interrogation. Sergeant Mitch Wilkins feigns confidence, but they all know he doesn't have a leg to stand on, and that they're about to be highly entertained by DiNozzo's performance.

"You can almost hear the band playing in Tony's head," McGee says. Gibbs detects just a tinge of disdain in his voice, and files that away for future reference.

"He really does love this part," Ziva replies, grinning broadly.

"Ah...he's earned it." The words come more easily this time. Gibbs is no longer hiding the fact that he's proud of his Senior Field Agent. Watching him in action, Gibbs wonders yet again where Tony would be if he'd taken the team in Rota. But he's secretly glad things played out the way they did.

There's no one he'd rather have on his six.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 'In Napoli'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, Vance, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs  
Word Count: 281  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Change is hard. A little ficlet that may end up as part of one of my longer stories at some point.

* * *

The elegant office is too quiet. He can't get used to it – the bustle and buzz of the bullpen provided the "white noise" that, ironically, helped him to concentrate. He's always thrived on activity, fed off the energy around him. In this environment, he's liable to fall asleep. Vance probably wouldn't approve.

Tony DiNozzo has been in Naples for less than 48 hours, and already he's starting to question his decision to accept the Director's offer. It should be a dream come true. His own team...in one of the most beautiful cities in the world...with some of the world's most beautiful women...and the best that Italian cuisine has to offer. So where is this disquieting sensation coming from?

He glances up, across the room. Through the blinds of his office window he can see his team in the next room, hard at work on their reports from a case they wrapped up just before he arrived. He does a double-take – for a split second, he expects to see Ziva staring back at him, making a face and telling him to mind his own business. A sideways glance reveals nothing more than potted plants and a wall of bookcases – there is no McGeek to harass. And no-one drinks coffee here – at least, not what Gibbs would call coffee.

"You're in charge now, Agent DiNozzo. Make it your own," Vance had said. Tony leans back in his chair and grins, as the implications of that statement settle in his consciousness.

Four weeks later, Naples has a bullpen, and Tony's office is become a staff lounge. He's in the thick of things again. It's not quite the same...but it's starting to feel like home now.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 'Righteous Indignation'  
Characters/Pairings: Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer, Vance  
Word Count: 287  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: It's called 'autopsy', stupid!

* * *

"Why do they insist on calling it a 'morgue'? Honestly, Jethro, one wonders whether they believe Mr. Palmer and I are merely glorified hospital orderlies, simply moving bodies about on guerneys."

One corner of Gibbs' mouth turns up ever so slightly as he allows his friend to vent his frustrations. It's a familiar rant – every year, when the NCIS Annual Report is released, the title given to his report, "Morgue Operations," ruffles Ducky's dander.

"I appreciate you, Duck," Gibbs soothes, but the M.E. is not in the mood to be patronized. He pushes his glasses up on his nose, and regards his old friend with a sidelong glance.

"Thank you, Jethro, but this is our professional reputations at stake. not personal feelings. At this point, it's really of little concern to me; I'm nearing the end of my career. It's young Mr. Palmer I'm concerned about. How is he to be taken seriously when the time comes for me to step aside? I'd ask you to put in a word for us, but I don't suppose you carry much sway with the bean counters who put together this piece of rubbish." Ducky tosses the report into the garbage disdainfully, and gives a heavy sigh.

Gibbs' phone rings, and after a few moments he flips it shut, turns on his heels and heads for the autopsy door. "Vance wants me in MTAC. I'll see what I can do, Duck," he calls over his shoulder. "I may not have much sway with the bean counters, but Leon owes me one."

"Ah, Jethro, you are a true friend," Ducky remarks with a satisfied grin.

Gibbs is true to his word. The following year, Ducky's report is entitled "Forensic Medical Examination".


	4. Chapter 4

Title: 'The Energizer'  
Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim  
Word Count: 329  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: He keeps going, and going, and...

* * *

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs hollered as he galloped down the mezzanine stairs, snapping his cell phone shut and pocketing it in one swift motion. Tony groaned – they were 30 minutes away from the end of their shift, and he'd been longing for a hot meal, a hot bath and an early night. Now it looked like they'd be out at a crime scene half the night. Again.

At 44, Tony was beginning to feel his age. Little aches and pains were creeping up on him, and he simply didn't have the same boundless energy that used to make coming back to the office at midnight to do his paperwork seem like nothing ten years ago. Even his knapsack was starting to feel heavier.

How did Gibbs do it? The man seemed to exude energy, ran on nothing but coffee and danish for hours on end, and never got fuzzy-headed or slow. Worse, he seemed to expect the same of everyone else on his team. But Tony wasn't the only one who couldn't keep up.

He glanced across at Ziva, who sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled her Sig out of the drawer and snapped in the clip. Although ten years younger, even she was feeling the exhaustion that seemed to have overtaken them all.

"McGee! Up and at 'em!" Tony chortled, as Tim jumped and suddenly lifted his head from the surface of his desk. The cat-nap had been too short-lived, and his dazed look told DiNozzo that he'd actually been out for the count. Tim glanced across at the boss, just in time for Gibbs' empty coffee cup, now become a projectile, to bounce off his forehead, landing neatly in McGee's waste basket.

"Nice shot, boss!" Tony exclaimed. "You're almost good enough for the NBA!"

"Wanna see me do it again?" Gibbs taunted. Tony nodded. Gibbs tossed the keys to him. "Get the car, DiNozzo."

Will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? Tony wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: 'Secret Weapon'  
Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, La Grenouille  
Word Count: 255  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: People in glass houses should not throw stones.

* * *

Secrets.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knows all about secrets. He's carried a number of them on his conscience over the years. Some weigh heavier than others. Some keep him awake at night.

But not the ones of his own making. No, he's never lost a night's sleep over Mexico. Pedro Hernandez deserved what he got. So did Paloma Reynosa.

He never figured he'd be keeping Jenny's secrets, though. As he sits at his kitchen table, cleaning his gun, Gibbs' thoughts drift back to that night in Jenny's study. The night she shoved her gun into René Benoit's hands.

Less than 24 hours later, he was dead.

Gibbs knows the truth. He knows Trent Kort had nothing to do with La Grenouille's death. He knows that gun didn't leave the room with René Benoit that night. He knows it didn't leave the room until the wee hours, when Jenny picked it up, got into her car and drove out to the marina. And he was ready to blame her, to accuse her. To judge her.

Suddenly, the hypocrisy hits him right between the eyes. How is what Jenny Shepard did any different than his little vendetta? He took out a drug dealer. She took out an international arms dealer. So, who committed the greater crime? The real question should be, who bagged the greater prize?

At the time, he resolved to keep quiet because a part of him still loved her, and always would.

Hindsight tells him that silence was really the only option he ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: 'The Best Things In Life'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony/Ziva  
Word Count: 258  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony's luck is changing.  
A/N: Yes, I really did it. I actually wrote a teeny, tiny Tiva. :D:D:D

* * *

"The best things in life are free," murmured Tony as he leaned over the side of the cruise liner. "The more you pay for something, the less you enjoy it."

"What are you talking about, Tony? I am thoroughly enjoying this holiday," Ziva scolded, sidling up behind him and running her hand slowly up his back. It was a calculated move, and elicited the desired response. He turned, grabbing her around the waist and drawing her close, and she giggled with delight.

"True, my Ninja. And you've just proved my point." He took the drink from her hand, setting it down on the deck table, and kissed her deeply. She pulled back and questioned him with her eyes. He grinned. "I won this cruise."

She let out a hearty disbelieving guffaw. If he weren't so sure he had the upper hand in this situation, his pride would have been severely wounded. As it was, though, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter of congratulations, waving it in her face. She snatched it from him and read, face full of concentration. His smile broadened, and he watched the arch of her eyebrows increase as her gaze made its way down the page.

Eyes wide, she glanced back up at him. "I think you still need a little more convincing," Tony smiled. He handed her back her Mojito, stuffed the letter back in his jacket and pulled her away from the railing, towards their cabin.

"Come on. I know something else we can do that's free."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: 'Starting Over'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, Senior, Gibbs  
Word Count: 436  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Suck it up, DiNozzo.  
A/N: It was established in 9x22 "Playing With Fire" that Tony suffers from sea-sickness, although he would never admit it to anyone, least of all McGee, who he mocks for having that very same problem.

* * *

Tony remembers the first time he set foot on a sea-going vessel. He was 9 years old, and his father had dragged him along on one of his "working holidays". Looking back, he's not sure whether it was for want of a child-minder, or whether it was planned – a feeble attempt to give the impression that he really did care about spending time with his son.

The most vivid memory he has of that trip is the queasy stomach that plagued him from almost the moment they embarked; one more reason for his father to lose respect for his son. Young Tony had desperately sought Senior's approval in the months following his mother's death, but with his head hung over the toilet bowl in their cabin, his fate had apparently been sealed.

Fast forward about 21 years, and here he stands, pen in hand, about to sign on the dotted line against his better judgement, against all reason...to be a Navy cop. The moment he turned 18 he'd been free of his father's legal influence over him. And yet the truth is that, at age 30, he's still a virtual prisoner. Somehow the spectre of Senior still hangs about his shoulders. He hears the maddening voice in his head: "Another new job? When are you going to settle down, Junior? You know, it's a good thing your mother's not here – she'd be so disappointed."

It's a neat twist – blame the guilt on Mom. He knows it's not true – his mother would be proud of him no matter what path he chose. Senior's always been good at deflecting, but this time he's not going to let it get to him. Tony DiNozzo Jr. is his own man. This is his decision to make.

Loyalty counts for more than almost anything in Tony's world, and Danny's betrayal has shaken him to the core. Ironically though, that same loyalty prevents him from turning in his partner. How can he go back to Baltimore under those circumstances? He likes what he's seen of DC so far. There's lots going on here – Wendy's sure to like it.

Merely one week ago, he was looking down his nose at Leroy Jethro Gibbs, wondering how this weirdo who didn't seem to know the first thing about undercover work could seriously be a Fed. But the guy's growing on him. Opportunities like this don't come around very often, and NCIS has resources at their disposal that he could only dream of as a city homicide cop. Bonus: Gibbs is apparently a movie buff. It seems Tony's fate is sealed.

Better stock up on Dramamine.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: 'The Masterpiece'  
Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Shannon, Kelly, Diane  
Word Count: 359  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: She's his finest work of art.  
A/N: Takes place at the end of 3x8 "Under Covers".

* * *

She takes his breath away, even now.

Jenny Shepard descends the mezzanine steps on the arm of his old friend, looking supremely elegant in all her finery, and he goes weak in the knees.

_You're a damned fool, Jethro. You had your chance, and you blew it. Hell, you had several chances. What were you thinking?_

The team disperses, and he's left alone in the bullpen. He pulls out the little silver flask, lovingly engraved by his girls, and a twinge of guilt grips him. Shannon was his first true love; Kelly was his pride and joy. The feelings he has for Jenny have no place here.

"Semper Fi." The amber liquid burns his throat, a potent reminder that he's still very much alive. Sometimes he wishes he weren't. God, how he misses his girls! He's spent years trying to fill a void that cannot be filled... the trail of destruction he's left behind is proof enough of that. He should've just left well enough alone. Ah well, he's figured it out now. Too bad it took three more marriages and one hell of an explosive romance to realize he's better off as a bachelor.

It's good to see Jenny with a smile on her face again. She's a strong one – stronger than any of the others, even Diane. It was different with Jen. He didn't drive her away (at least, he doesn't think he did). She had a plan for her life, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs simply didn't fit into it in the long term. Still, he knows she wouldn't be where she is today if it weren't for him. Strangely, he feels no bitterness about that. In fact, it fills him with an odd sense of pride.

And in the end, maybe that's why she still makes him swoon when she dresses all fancy and flashes that smile in his direction. In a way, she's his masterpiece, a work of art more finely crafted than anything ever produced from his basement.

The guilt lifts, and he raises his flask once more, this time in the direction of her office, and downs another ounce of bourbon.

"Madame Director."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: 'The Best of Intentions'  
Characters/Pairings: Anthony DiNozzo Sr., Tony Jr., Elizabeth DiNozzo  
Word Count: 376  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Surely, Junior will understand?  
A/N: I firmly believe that Tony's father had good intentions, misguided thought they may have been. Doesn't make him right, but it does explain the conflicted emotions we see in his character during his various appearances.

* * *

He feels completely lost without her.

If he's honest, it was always Elizabeth who took care of him. She organized the parties. She wrote his speeches for those all-important business meetings. She even tied his bow tie so he didn't have to wear one of those stupid clip-on things.

And she gave him a beautiful son; his pride and joy.

For the first few months, he drove his friends and associates practically insane, passing out photos of Junior at every conceivable opportunity. They smiled and nodded politely, and he chose to ignore the eye rolls and sighs that slipped in despite their best efforts to conceal them.

Yes, he was proud of his little boy – in the same way an artist is proud of a painting. Hang it on the wall, display it for all to see, but for heaven's sake, don't touch it.

Elizabeth has always been there to give young Tony the love and affection he needs. A father's role is discipline and setting an example of how to be a man. That's the way Anthony Sr. was brought up, and it's stood him well over the years. He can't be all things to all people, and he can't be a mother to Tony.

What the hell is he going to do now?

He loves his son, but he doesn't know how to show it. That was Elizabeth's job. It's frustrating and embarrassing to realize that he can't communicate with his own offspring. He's filled with anger – at God, at life...sometimes, even at her, for leaving him in this situation – and there's no suitable outlet for it. He certainly can't take it out on Junior. What to do?

The only solution he sees is to send the boy away. After all, every time he looks into little Tony's eyes, he sees the woman he loved. The woman he's lost. It's for the best; it's for the boy's own protection. God knows what he might do in a fit of alcohol-induced frustration, and he'd never be able to live with himself if he actually laid a hand on his son in that state. Besides, he's not equipped to nurture an 8-year old boy.

It breaks his heart to do it; but surely Junior will understand?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: 'The Waiting Game'  
Characters/Pairings: Abby Sciuto, NCIS Director Tom Morrow  
Word Count: 318  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Abby waits for that all-important phone call.  
A/N: I've often wondered about Abby's arrival at NCIS. I think there may be a longer fic eventually stemming from this little vignette.

* * *

Abby Sciuto waits by the phone. It's been a week since the second interview. Surely by now they've made a decision? Why don't they call? Someone had better put her out of her misery, before she goes insane.

She's one of the lucky few. Only three of her graduating classmates have had any luck at all in their job hunt, and two others have resorted to driving cabs. It's been a long road; a string of boring tech jobs over the years as she accumulated degrees and research credentials. She's paid her dues, but now with these latest letters after her name, and a thesis defense that knocked everyone's socks off, she's finally caught everyone's attention. Even though jobs are hard to come by though, she's not as excited about the Feebie opportunity as she is about this one.

The highlight of the experience was the tour of the lab. Oh. My. Gosh. What she wouldn't give to be able to work with all that high-tech equipment! It's a forensic scientist's dream! Her friends were so very wrong – Quantico may have the reputation, but NCIS has got the goods. Mass spectrometer. Ballistic calculator. Electron microscope. Latent print development chamber. Yes, Quantico has these things, but it would take her at least fifteen years to work her way high enough up the food chain to actually get to use them. Director Morrow assured her, if she's the successful candidate, this lab will be HER domain. It's tantalizing beyond belief.

It's like when you look in the window of the candy store, but you aren't allowed to go inside and spend the 85 cents in your pocket because Mom says you have to have dinner first. Pure torture.

The phone's ringing. She nearly knocks over her Caf-Pow in the rush to answer. It's the call she's been waiting for, and life is about to change forever for Abigail Sciuto, PhD.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: 'One Lump or Two?'  
Characters/Pairings: Tim McGee, aka Thom E. Gemcity  
Word Count: 290  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: It's one of those writer tricks.  
A/N: Those of us who write, all have our "character bio" sheets that we use to "get to know" our characters. I figure this has got to be an old stand-by for Mr. Gemcity...

* * *

It all started when he met Gibbs.

Tim McGee has thought of himself as a writer since high school, when Mrs. Halliday first lit his creative spark in eleventh grade English Lit. Over the years, he's come up with various ways to differentiate his characters, one from another...their physical appearance, their upbringing, experiences good and bad in their past. The more complex the tapestry, the more interesting they were to him.

Until he wrote Deep Six.

L.J. Tibbs was a coffee man. That was the first thing that popped into his head. Rule 23 – Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live. He'd made that mistake more than once with Gibbs, so he knew the importance of that rule. It's what defined his boss, more than any other character trait.

And then it hit him – he could use that idea for his other characters too.

Tony – sorry, that's Tommy – is a man of complex tastes. Flavoured coffees... lattes... cappuccino. Lisa likes just one shot of vanilla hazelnut, and a tiny bit of milk – don't you _dare_ put cream in it, that's too fattening! As for MacGregor, he'd like to emulate the boss, but he just can't stomach the almost black liquid with the consistency of liquefied tar. One cream, one sugar is the best he can do. It's an improvement – he used to prefer the exotic stuff, just like Agent Tommy, but these days, MacGregor feels the need to differentiate himself from his slightly annoying colleague.

Pegging people by their coffee preferences really has helped Tim to flesh out the other aspects of his characters. Once he knows their Starbucks order, the rest reveals itself almost effortlessly. As long as there are new ways to serve the bean, there will be new characters to write.

But then, there's Ducky. Tim wonders...will it work for tea as well?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: 'Advice'  
Characters/Pairings: Tobias Fornell, Gibbs  
Word Count: 330  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Well, Tobias...you asked.  
A/N: I love those Fornell/Gibbs basement scenes. Couldn't resist the opportunity.

* * *

"What the hell, Jethro. You're building _another_ boat?" Tobias Fornell is standing mid-way down Gibbs' basement steps, gazing incredulously around the sawdust-laden room.

His friend barely misses a beat, continuing his sanding motion. "Not a boat."

"Well, what is it, then?" Fornell descends the remaining stairs and runs his hand along the finely crafted wooden ladder leaning against the near wall. There is no response. "Oh, I get it." He knows this version of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and he knows there's no point in pushing the conversation any further. Availing himself of the stool sitting in the far corner, he settles in to watch silently. It's a routine they've fallen into whenever Diane has been in town. Debrief. De-stress. De-toxify.

After some minutes, Gibbs takes a break, and pulls the bottle of bourbon out from under the workbench. He tips out two jars of screws, and pours the amber liquid, proffering one portion to his silent observer. They raise their glasses in a mock toast, and swallow it in one gulp. That's what it takes to drown their sorrows.

"Emily wants to go live with her." He hadn't meant to say anything, but the drink has loosened his tongue, and now he feels an almost irrepressible urge to let it all out. If anyone will understand, it's Jethro.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs eyes him carefully. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"What _can_ I do, Jethro? If I fight it, she'll take me to court. She'll pull the 'Tobias has a dangerous job, he's always working and he can't give our daughter the attention she needs' card."

"Sounds like a good argument to me." Fornell could swear Gibbs is toying with him, but he doesn't have his usual mischievous look about him. It's not the answer he wanted.

"You're not helping." He sets down his jar on a saw horse, and stands to leave. "Seriously...how do I deal with this?"

Gibbs eyes him carefully, and tilts his head ruefully. "Build a boat."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: 'Death Has a Face'  
Characters/Pairings: Ziva David, Ari Haswari, Gibbs, plus references to Tali, Eli and Ziva's mother.  
Word Count: 288  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Gibbs made her weak. Or did he?  
A/N: One of the most complex moments for Ziva's character came right at the beginning, when she had to choose between Ari and Gibbs. That choice has shaped her destiny ever since, and I wish they'd spent more time exploring it on the show.

* * *

Ziva David has seen more than her share of death.

First it was Tali. Then a Palestinian playmate who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when they were lobbing shells back and forth across the border. Then her mother.

And then she joined the IDF. Mandatory service. A mandatory witness to an inevitable way of life. She hadn't intended on following in her father's footsteps, but by the time her two years were up, she'd accumulated so much anger, that joining Mossad seemed the safest and most logical way to channel it. Instead of being just a witness to it, she became an instrument of death. A killing machine.

Kidon.

After awhile, she was so numb to it that she didn't think twice about taking a life. It was just a job to her, no different from being a mail carrier or a waitress in a restaurant. By the time she arrived in DC, she'd become completely immune.

And then along came Gibbs. He had to go and soften her heart. Win her loyalty. He made this assignment harder than anything she could have imagined. And now, as she sits beside her brother's body, singing to Ari through her tears, death once again has meaning.

The ice thaws, and she's filled with the agony of every death she's ever witnessed. As she gazes down mournfully at her brother, Ziva sees Tali's eyes staring back at her. It's been a long time since she felt anything at all. This is what being human feels like – but it's incompatible with her responsibilities. She can't possibly go back to Israel and face her father now that she's become weak.

Now that death has a face.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: 'The Perfect Gift'  
Characters/Pairings: Jimmy, Ducky, Tony, Tim, Gibbs  
Word Count: 376  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: You never really know a person...  
A/N: I really miss season 1 Gibbs - when he was mischievous and more like an older version of Tony. The Tony/Gibbs dynamic made so much more sense back then.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Palmer. Anthony left that for you." Ducky waved his scalpel casually towards the corner table as Jimmy sauntered through the autopsy bay doors.

Jimmy glanced in that general direction, and spied a small box wrapped in bright red, shiny paper. Curious, he picked it up and read the tag. _Open tonight with Breena._ Frowning in confusion, he looked over at Ducky, who quickly stifled the wicked grin plastered all over his face.

"Do you know what this is, Dr. Mallard?"

"A belated wedding gift, so I'm told." Ducky quickly tucked his head down and feigned serious concentration. Clearly, that was all Jimmy was going to get out of him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"You didn't. _Please_ tell me you didn't," McGee scolded Tony in derision.

"Didn't what, McGee?" Gibbs rounded the corner, coffee in hand, and Tony's satisfied smile faded abruptly. He furrowed his brow, and shook his head vigorously at Tim, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up, and McGee was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Tony bought a pair of bedroom cuffs for Jimmy & Breena," he crowed. "Trying to make up for that lame video you gave them, eh Tony?"

Tony rested his head in his hands, preparing for the head slap he was sure would follow. To his surprise, Gibbs' hand landed at the back of McGee's head instead.

"Nobody likes a tattle tale, McGee." Turning to his senior agent, he added, "You did give them the key, didn't you?" He winked at Tony, and just then his cell phone rang. Tim looked first at DiNozzo, then at his boss, confused and more than a little annoyed.

"Find Zivers and grab your gear. We got a dead Petty Officer in Rock Creek Park."

* * *

_The next day..._

Tony strode into autopsy bright and early that morning, looking for an update on the cause of death for Petty Officer Brian King. Ducky was off today, and Jimmy was trying desperately to concentrate, after what had been a most memorable night.

"Jimmy, my man! What've we got?"

Palmer looked up slowly at his friend, a silly grin plastered across his face. "Single bullet to the right femur, through & through. And one happy autopsy gremlin."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: 'First Date'  
Characters/Pairings: You'll have to read it to find out! *shifty eyes*  
Word Count: 288  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The long-anticipated moment has arrived.  
A/N: Colleen and Shaine, this is for you! *g*

* * *

He usually avoids official NCIS functions. It's awkward; the women he's dated in the past weren't really the sort one takes to a black tie event.

This time, though, it's different. It's the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, and he's escorting a lady who is not only elegant and poised, but drop-dead gorgeous too. He can't wait to see the reaction when they make their entrance. Jaws will drop, he's certain of it.

One last check in the mirror before he heads out to pick her up. Hair – check. Shoes shined – check. Bow tie – double check. (He knew she'd never let him get away with wearing a fake one, so he's spent the last week in front of the mirror every evening, practicing. He's quite proud of himself – the first few times, he ended up with one side an inch longer than the other.)

As he pulls up outside her apartment, his heart is racing. He's imagined this moment time and again, but he never thought she'd actually agree to be his date. Whatever happens tonight, things will never be the same between them, of that he's certain. He turns off the engine, and just sits there for several moments, gathering his composure.

_OK, just keep calm and act natural,_ he mutters to himself. He slips into the lobby of the building by offering to hold the door for a woman pushing a stroller and juggling her keys in her hand. Up the elevator – third floor. Now he's outside her door.

Deep breath. Knock twice – don't want to seem over-eager. After a few silent moments, the door slowly opens, revealing a breathtaking Israeli goddess decked out in a skin-tight silver lame gown. Her face lights up.

"I'm ready, Tim."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: 'Up in Smoke'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, Jeanne. Reference to Jenny Shepard.  
Word Count: 309  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: He should have known it would end like this.  
A/N: I felt so very sorry for Tony at the end of 5x2, "Family". I saw so much pain in his face, and this is what I imagine he was thinking.

* * *

Tony stares blankly into the fireplace as the letter slowly burns up. Just like every other relationship he's ever had, this one has gone up in flames. Rather more spectacularly than usual, he muses.

He's trying hard to hold it together, but seeing that crib in the nursery made his heart seize as if gripped in a vice. Baltimore...Wendy...seems like a lifetime ago now. He wants the wife and kids, the picket fence, the whole deal. But for a long time he hasn't been honest with himself about those desires. It was easier - _safer_ to stick to the shallow, temporary flings he knew didn't have a hope of going anywhere.

And then Jenny had to go and set him up with Jeanne Benoit.

He couldn't be casual. He couldn't be flippant. He had to be...himself. _Quel horreur!_ Feelings he hadn't tapped into for years came to the surface once more, despite his best efforts to keep them submerged. And once exposed, the strategy had to change, _naturellement._ If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Add Paula to the mix – "You have to tell her how you feel!" and he was all but doomed.

He dared to believe there was a way to make it work. He knew the risks, and he knew the implications of failure. But the dream had never really left the recesses of his heart, and having jumped in with both feet, there was no turning back in Tony DiNardo's world.

Oh, yeah. There was _that_ little wrinkle, that tiny little complication. Sure, he'd stopped pretending about his feelings and desires, but now he was stuck pretending to be someone he wasn't. There should have been a right time to tell her. But then he remembers – he's Tony DiNozzo, and this is his destiny.

To stare into the flames and watch love turn to ashes.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: 'Dutch Courage'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs. References to Tim, Ziva, Director Shepard.  
Word Count: 259  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way.  
A/N: More Tony angst - sorry folks. I guess I was in a 'mood' today. Obviously, this is set just after the end of 3x24, "Hiatus 2".

* * *

Tony DiNozzo sits in his living room, a half-consumed bottle of Macallan 18 on the coffee table, and fingers the shield encased in leather.

"You'll do."

And just like that, Gibbs has dumped everything on his shoulders. He should feel honored, but instead, he's angry. It was bad enough when his father abandoned him to Headmaster Warrick at Grisham Boys' School in fourth grade. But this...this feels more like a betrayal.

He's not sure where these feelings are coming from. After all, leading the Major Case Response Team is a job every NCIS agent dreams of. It's better than Rota. And he didn't even have to compete for the role. He should be on top of the world right now. Instead, he's trying to drown the disquieting sensation that he's fallen into a trap the boss laid out for him.

"You'll do." What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? How is that supposed to inspire the confidence of the rest of the team?

Sure, he wanted Gibbs' job. But not like this. He wanted to _earn_ it; to have the Director acknowledge his contributions over the years, so that Tim and Ziva would respect and support him. He knows what's going to happen now. They'll all feel abandoned, just as he does, and they'll question his authority. Hell, maybe Jenny won't even let him have the job – after all, ultimately it's her call, not Gibbs'.

He tosses the badge onto the coffee table and pours himself another glass.

Dutch courage. He's going to need it.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: 'So Sweet'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, reference to McGee.  
Word Count: 395  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Move over, Ebenezer Scrooge, you've got some Halloween competition.  
A/N: Tony doesn't relate well to kids, but I still think deep down, he loves them and would like one or more of his own. Much like I imagine his father before Tony himself came along...

* * *

Tony's always hated Halloween, ever since that fateful October 31st when he "borrowed" his father's ski suit for an astronaut costume. He always tries to find someplace else to be, other than at home, when the kids come calling. It would be great if the super in his building would just hand out candy in the front lobby, but no, he has to let them roam the halls and knock on every single door in the complex. And so, Tony hangs out at a bar, or at a friend's place, or more often than not, at the office.

But not tonight. Tonight, Tony DiNozzo is as sick as a dog, so he's stuck at home, watching Night of the Living Dead. Or rather, _trying_ to watch Night of the Living Dead. If only the kids wouldn't keep knocking at the door.

He didn't buy any candy this year (he never does), and his head and stomach are protesting violently, but there's a giant twinge of guilt that washes over him every time he hears those little voices approaching and then fading away again. He can't go on like this all night, so he sets down his hot toddy on the coffee table, pads over to the kitchen, and rifles through his cupboards, searching for something, _anything,_ to give to the kiddies.

After some minutes, he hits the jackpot: way at the back of the pantry, he spies a big bag of Rockets that he'd surreptitiously swiped from McGee's desk drawer in the early days, before the Probie got all skinny and health-conscious. He examines the bag suspiciously. These things are pure sugar; do they ever go bad? Must be at least seven or eight years old. Better try one, just to be sure...it wouldn't do to be charged with attempted poisoning of random children. Usually, he loves sugary things, but the combination of rum and strawberry-flavored glucose is unappealing. Still, he's pretty sure they're ok, so he empties the bag into a bowl and heads for the door.

Two hours later, the bowl is empty, and Tony thinks the costumes have got a whole lot better since he was a kid. And Halloween doesn't seem all that bad anymore when 3 year-old Maddy Welch from Apt. 302 smiles up at him in her Little Mermaid outfit and melts his heart into a puddle of goo.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: 'Screaming Hot'  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, Ziva  
Word Count: 203  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DPB, CBS & Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Has Tony finally met "the one"? Takes place during 3x20 "Untouchable"  
A/N: Ok, I know, the prompt is a stretch. Work with me here...I'm almost out of time!

* * *

He wanted to brag about his kick-ass surround-sound stereo system. She wanted to brag about her sexual exploits.

The remark is tossed out so casually, that it takes a moment before it hits him. "I'm what you Americans like to call a...screamer...yes?"

Tony's brain is still trying to process that information; sometimes, being gifted with an overly-active imagination is not such a good thing. Especially when your job requires you to concentrate.

It wasn't long ago that they were locked in a box together, and he found out about her rug burns. There have been other hints dropped here and there as well. Part of him believes none of it. And then another part believes every little bit of it – that woud be the part that shared a bedroom (and a bed) with this wild woman a few months ago in a fancy DC hotel, pretending to be her hot papa.

He could barely keep up with her.

Could it be that at last, he's found his match? Is Ziva David the untamed beast he's been waiting for all these years? The thought is tantalizing; but then there's that pesky Rule 12 to contend with.

Then again, rules are made to be broken.


End file.
